


My Sunshine

by Musical_Trash_Aimee



Series: Writing prompts (Multi-Fandoms) [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Murphy Centric, Connor has a hard time quitting, M/M, Mentions of Engagment, TW: Drugs, TW: Mentions of his depression non-explicit, connor is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Trash_Aimee/pseuds/Musical_Trash_Aimee
Summary: Another Prompt from a book of Prompts.Connor talks about addiction and how his love one helps





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: If you could start every day with certain rituals (regardless of time) what would that be?

Connor likes routine. He used to start every morning by smoking. It was a reason to wake up. A distraction to continue life. It was like that until a certian anxious tree-lover stumbled into his life, his morning started to change from then on out. Without meaning to he started smoking less, yet still a substantial amount to others, the more time he spent around Evan Hansen. When the two became inseparable Evan text him every morning to replace the weed. Talking to him turned out to be a good distraction. When they started dating Ean called him every morning until they moved in together. Over the course of being with his lovable dork his mornings changes from getting high every day to waking up to the person he loves everyday. Yet after 5 years clean and getting engaged, Connor sol had his days were he came close to relapsing. They were the days when darkness seems to have enveloped him completely and he sees no escape. The days where he would lash out and scream and cry. He wanted to relapse on those days. But he knows he can't, that it's not him anymore. But he still had Evan, his sunshine.


End file.
